


Nightmares

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kon has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Sometimes, Kon has nightmares.  
  


He see’s himself going rogue and hurting all his friends. His eyes are red and he’s shaved off all his hair. He returns to Luthor and calls him father.  
  


Memories, nightmares, it’s all the same at this hour.  
  


He comes out of his sleep, sweating and scared beyond belief.  
  


This eventually changes.  
  


He see’s himself dying. His friends mourning the loss. A golden statue gleaming underneath the sunlight - a tribute to the fallen. Cassie mourns while Tim tries not to lose it.  
  


Innocence lost, reality crashing down around them and leaving their childish frames huddled away in a dark corner.  
  


He wakes up the next morning feeling nauseated.  
  


And then a day comes, even that changes.  
  


He see’s Tim dying.  
  
  
He’s falling, red and black and bleeding.  
  


Falling.  
  


Falling.  
  


He’s too far away.  
  


He’s not fast enough.  
  


He won’t make it in time.  
  


When Tim hits the ground, Kon jerks up in bed. He chokes on his breath as he recalls his dream.  
  


Nightmares, memories, it’s all the same at this hour.  
  


He cradles his head in his hands and rocks in bed.  
  


Every night, Kon has nightmares.


End file.
